


What We Have

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly 2017 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, between scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Pokemon Anime, Brock/Misty, "all we have in common is stalking Ash's love life"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon Anime, Brock/Misty, "all we have in common is stalking Ash's love life"

“Why is it that all we seem to have in common is stalking Ash’s love life?”

The question startles Brock out of the thought that he had just had while reading the magazine on the table in front of him and he looks over at Misty. He takes in her annoyed expression.

“What are you talking about? I’m fairly certain that’s not the only thing that we have in common.”

He knows that they have loads in common. They were into Pokemon and both gym leaders even though he had rock type Pokemon that were weak to her water type Pokemon. But he’s mostly, really not certain where apparently stalking their friend’s love life counts among the things that they actually have in common.

Misty sighs and gestures in Ash’s general direction as her Togepi makes a soft concerned noise.

“I just mean that right now it seems like all we’re doing now on this journey with Ash is following the total weirdness that is that kid’s love life. How are you able to ignore most of what his antics are right in front of us?”

Brock shrugs his shoulders as he clears his throat and slides closer to her. Misty looks up at him with a question in her expression.

“That’s pretty easy. I just remind myself that I have a relationship going with the best girl in the universe. That we love each other. And that we actually have a lot more in common than just chasing around a kid with dreams of being a Champion and his odd little love life.”

Misty smiles softly as she chuckles.

“You know how to say the best things to a girl, Brock.”


End file.
